DA:I - Wings Sprouting Off His Back
by RinnKruskov
Summary: Cheesy title is cheesy. A quick look into Inquisition's daily life, practically everyone in Inner Circle makes an appearance- including Krem. A dash of Iron Bull and Inquisitor on the side. Slight Iron Bull / M!Lavellan NSFW (Thank Varric for that) . Mentioned Warden Commander/ Hero of Ferelden.


**Better viewed on DeviantArt Story images available there  
>artDA-I-Wings-Sprouting-Off-His-Back-509398077**

* * *

><p>'Yeah, <em>like how can you still walk<em>?' asked Sera, the self proclaimed friend of the little people,  
>jokingly. Holding back snorts and giggles by munching on her homemade biscuits. Crumbs<br>stuck upon her peach hued lips and cheeks. Lips curving to a smile, soon widen into wolvish  
>grin.<p>

Before her was the Inquisitor, Herald of Andraste, and the very subject of recent rumors  
>circulated around Skyhold. One particular rumor said the leader of Inquisition was<br>romantically involved with a certain mercenary band leader. Rumors certainly spread fast in  
>Inquisition's new stronghold. As there was only one door connecting to Herald's quarters<br>from the throne room, denizens of Skyhold would not miss anyone entering whether it's the  
>advisors or a sneaking paramour. It would be certainly hard to miss a horned Qunari<br>frequenting the royal quarters. Any witty tongue would do the rest.

Despite that, every members of Inquisitor's inner circle knew ahead of every soldiers and  
>nobles in Skyhold. Mainly because Cullen and Josephine walked in on the unlikely pair on<br>one occasion. While the rest caught up hints from how Lavellan and Bull have been  
>behaving recently. Throwing indecent jokes at each other and uncharacteristically more<br>protective during battles.

Not to mention one occasion Cole performed a monologue on their 'adventures' during  
>dinner in the wilderness. Cat's out of the bag then. Some had their humor restored, some<br>disgusted beyond reason. Took those individuals few days before they could look the  
>Inquisitor in the eye again. Varric certainly found it amusing, if not scribbling furiously on his<br>notes. Not without Cassandra perching behind him.

The elven boy sat in Sera's lounge at Herald's Rest, taking a break he rarely get as advisors  
>and their problems fawned over him every breathing moment. Not to mention daily morning<br>drills with Commander Helaine, taxing much of his needed strength to be used against nobles  
>and their retainers. Vying for his attention despite his clear Dalish origin. Leaning against the<br>windowsill, Lavellan sighed whilst facing away from his close friend. Hiding blooming blush  
>like a noble maiden would during her debut into society.<p>

Slender arm circled around Lavellan's neck, wasting no time before pulling the exhausted  
>boy. Lavellan's silver met Sera's tanned shoulders. Her chin rested on the other elf's head<br>playfully, as a sister would towards her younger brother. Questions following such action  
>certainly did not match the sibling atmosphere around them. '… how does a Qunari and elf<br>work anyway, it's not like it _fits_, yeah?'

The younger elf blushed furiously, both cheeks and ears reddened. Familiar voice shouting  
>in the training ring outside did not help at all, if not making the cheeks bloomed even more<br>embrium crimson. Knowing Sera would not let him go without satisfactory answer, Lavellan  
>answered 'We have our method, alright? I can't just share my night adventures with<br>everyone'

'I'll wait until that weird kid blurt it out for us like that one time you sprawled over Dales, pffft'  
>commented the city-bred elven woman playfully, snorting loudly at the end. Looking at<br>dumbfounded Herald, silently mouthing what could have been a scream, calling her name in  
>both embarrassment and anger. 'Just kiddin' there! Don't piss yer pants for it'<br>'Mortified more like it' replied the Inquisitor.

Ignoring the difficult word, Sera changed the subject to something less embarrassing.  
>Something the Herald would gladly share. She thought it would be a fair trade that Lavellan<br>had known whatever it was to know about her and Red Jennies. They had been pulling  
>pranks, shared special spot on the inn's roof, and helped little people. Sharing secrets<br>should be a normal occurrence. It would be strange otherwise.

'Alright. How about this..? Why him?' asked the Red Jenny as she let her big shot friend go.  
>Lavellan looked at her in confusion then. Sera slightly tilted her head to the side, pointing<br>towards a towering figure outside the inn sparring against Cassandra. 'Don't tell me it's the  
>horn, that does make him horny'<p>

Both laughed at the cheesy joke then. Holding their sides, trying to quell the pain that coming  
>from guffawing too hard. Anyone outside Sera's lounge could only imagine what kind of pranks<br>she'd unleashed upon unfortunate souls crossing her. Her latest was classic bucket of water  
>above Josephine's office door, rendering her soaking wet in front of Orlesian dignitaries.<br>Cassandra's stormy stride paled in comparison when the Antivan ambassador was literally  
>on fire hunting for Sera.<p>

Soon the elven mage stopped laughing and contemplated Sera's question. A simple  
>question for a simple curiosity, yet a complicated answer arose. Lavellan looked up then, as<br>he always did whenever he's contemplating. Except it was wooden ceiling instead of vast  
>sky.<p>

'Ceiling won't answer my question, y'know' interrupted Sera, casually cutting her overgrown  
>blonde hairs using knife she kept for the sole purpose. 'Ugh, cut cut grow cut. Stay short,<br>damn hair! Want me to cut yours too? No need for posh Orlesian hair…hair..cutter thing'

Lavellan sighed, 'Hairdresser, and it was not my idea. Vivienne insisted'. He made a mental  
>note to get a pair of scissors for the Red Jenny.<p>

'Ugh, still posh. You got knife, use it!' Sera made a retching noise. Creators know she hated  
>nobles and their affair. It's a wonder she fought well alongside the First Enchanter without<br>shooting an arrow or two between her eyes. '…and the answer? Andraste's tits. You really  
>don't know?'<p>

'Seems like interesting talk in there, Inquisitor. Mind if I join in?' A newcomer armored in  
>Kirkwall regular waltzed in Sera's lounge. Feminine voice contrasting masculine appearance<br>and behavior. He brought two tankards of the inn's finest carefully in his hands, before  
>putting them on wooden table inside Sera's room. The owner of the room accepted the bribe<br>and allowed Krem to sit with a tilt of her head.

'Oh, Creators' muttered Lavellan, resisting the urge to say it out loud knowing Sera a devout  
>follower of Andraste. The Charger's lieutenant sat on an empty spot beside him.<p>

Krem pulled out a green bottle onto his right hand, uncorking it with little effort. A small task  
>for someone who could wield a huge war hammer. 'The boys know about you and the chief. I<br>do hope the big ass makes you happy. Still I'm also curious why chief of all people…'

'I mean yeah, you got grumpy seeker and miss prissy pants. If that is your thing. Vint laundry  
>keeps fawning over you…aaaand there you go with Tiny. I lost ten royals to dwarf! Thank<br>you very much!'

'Ha! Never bet against a dwarf!' Krem interjected. 'Hmm, I noticed you didn't mention  
>yourself'<p>

'Not interested. Too big. Too _elfy_' Sera replied. Both Krem and Lavellan knew there's more  
>than she let on, but they decided not to pry.<p>

The Inquisitor drank whatever inside the tankard Krem brought, silently thankful he did not  
>bring Maraas-lok. Then he turned his attention to recent memories. Weeks and months that<br>certainly felt like centuries. Sera's question in mind, he searched his memories of Bull.  
>Huge Qunari wielding two handed axe, endless waves of raging sea, others dwarfed in<br>comparison. Killing Tevinter smuggler in stormy coast alongside his mercenaries in the  
>front line instead of commanding from safe distance. The same composed man getting<br>excited at a dragon and a giant's bout, like a children in an annual harvest festival.

The elf mage muttered then, 'His back, perhaps'. Both Krem and Sera looked at their leader  
>in confusion. They did not expect such obscure answer. Most women getting frisky with the<br>Qunari would mention his buff chest, broad shoulders, possibly large _'feet'_, not the Iron  
>Bull's back.<p>

'Quite unexpected, Your Worship. Mind explaining?' Krem pressed the issue in curiosity.

Lavellan answered, eyes still gazing towards the lounge's ceiling 'I do wish I know'

'Awww, you cheap-' Sera's objection was interrupted by another entering her lounge. The  
>Nightigale addressed the three cheerfully, but solemnly nodded at the Inquisitor.<p>

Knowing what the nod meant, Lavellan left his seat. 'Break time over, I suppose. Anything  
>interesting, Lelianna?'. The red headed woman smiled, indicating they should talk where the<br>walls were thicker and had less ears attached to it.

* * *

><p>It was still an excellent question Sera asked, contemplated the Inquisitor as he walked away<br>from the war room with Commander Cullen beside him. Matching his speed with the shorter  
>boy, fully knowing his full stride would outrun Lavellan. Lelianna and Josephine went ahead<br>to the ambassador's office, boxes of Tevinter chocolate and candied nuts in hand.

The Antivan ambassador had prepared tea for the Inquisitor and his advisors as she usually  
>did after their work hour. An unwritten agreement between the four to spare few waking<br>moments together without speaking of Inquisition matters. Josephine prepared tea of  
>subtle aroma, remembering the Commander disliking anything with strong odor.<p>

'Two or three pieces each, nothing more' warned the Spymaster at Cullen and Lavellan.  
>Especially the young mage as he's notoriously known to be a sweet tooth. He looked at<br>Lelianna with pleading eyes reminding her of a certain mabari that she relented at last. 'Fine,  
>five pieces. No more…and only Lavellan'<p>

Cullen laughed then, a welcome uncouth addition into the reverie. The inner council  
>members knew he needed more. 'Looks like you're getting better at the Game, Inquisitor!'<br>'Don't mistake the mabari eyes with court intrigue, Commander' hissed Lelianna. She  
>sounded angry but the others knew otherwise. 'This parlor trick won't deceive the nobles in<br>Halamshiral'

'Fine by me. I'm not sweet toothed enough to plead for petit fours…is that what you call it in  
>Orlesian?'<p>

'Fereldan' the spymaster sighed, reaching for Josephine's candied nuts a Tevinter magister  
>sent for them after Inquisition lent their assistance to her recently, as per Dorian's request.<br>The Ambassador nodded, supporting Lelianna's dismay upon Cullen's ignorance to the  
>Game and finer culture.<p>

Cullen turned his attention to the elven boy afterwards, 'How goes the training with  
>Commander Helaine? I see she's giving you drills every morning'<p>

'To be honest I still cannot grasp the form' answered the mage. Committing to be Knight-  
>Enchanter was a worthy decision, one that followed by rigorous training and endless drills.<br>Such discipline was appealing to the younger mage, as it offered close range battle. Not to  
>mention it would raise troops morale the moment he marched into front lines. Solas also<br>mentioned that Knight Enchanters derived from ancient elven knights called Arcane  
>Warriors or Dirth'ena Enasalin. Lelianna's stories on Hero of Ferelden might have influenced<br>his choice of specialization as well.

'I can give you some lessons on swordsmanship basic, if you'd like' offered the Commander.  
>'…or…hmm, Lelianna I recall Warden Commander Suranna took the same discipline, yes?' It<br>was there, the slight embarrassed blush Cullen tried very hard to hide whenever the topic  
>turned to the Hero of Ferelden.<p>

The Spymaster answered Cullen's question then, 'Slightly different so to say, she claimed it's  
>called Arcane Warrior. Ancient elven warriors utilizing both magic and physical prowess.<br>Imagine my surprise when she suddenly raised swords and wearing armors she couldn't  
>have considering her small frame'<p>

'…and mine when she returned to the Circle in full ancient elven regalia' added the blonde  
>Commander, shrugging in disbelief. Though a slight gentle note when he pronounced 'she'<br>revealed more than he let on. Lelianna's lips curved into a rare genuine smile.

'Point is, I saw her fight. Once she fought as a mage would, supporting from the back line.  
>Throwing fireballs and thunder' continued Lelianna, imitating an old friend's jests. 'Later<br>though, she fought in the front line. Wielding swords in each of her hands, donning silverite  
>armor belonged to ancient elven warrior, alongside Warden Alistair. I admit I enjoyed<br>watching them fight together. Silver maiden and royal golden slicing through darkspawn  
>forces, marching towards Archdemon with allied forces behind them. Entrusting their back<br>to each other as vast darkness surrounded the pair' The way she chanted those words, it  
>sounded like she was singing and breathing every syllables.<p>

Cullen smiled wryly, regretted his absence from such pinnacle of renowned battle against  
>Fifth Blight forces. Alas, he was already shipped out to Kirkwall.<p>

After finishing her story, the redheaded spymaster sipped her tea, which had turned cold.  
>The Ambassador poured her another cup, hot still. Both glared at Lavellan trying to snatch<br>sixth piece of liquor filled chocolate, followed by the Commander's muffled snort.  
>'Who taught her swordsmanship though?' Lavellan asked as he shrinked away from both women's glare.<br>Silently made a mental note never to cross the two when it's involving sweets.

'Ah, Warden … or King Alistair did. There was Sten as well. Suppose he's Arishok now.  
>Although I recall Alistair was not pleased when St- Arishok or Zevhran butted in the private<br>lesson' Lelianna said with nostalgic look upon her face, longing for days long gone.

'Who wouldn't?' Josephine added with a giggle.

'Has there been an exchange?' Familiar voice spoke just outside ambassador's office. One  
>belonged to visiting noble frequenting the throne room in hope for a glance at the Inquisitor.<p>

'You're awful!' retorted the other voice, giggling right after finishing her line.

'No! I meant gifts…or better yet, betrothal. Heard anything about it?'

'Ohh, indeed. Very romantic as I heard it'. The two voiced continued then, occasionally  
>followed by giggles and muffled laughs. It took no talented ambassador nor spymaster to<br>know who they were referring.

Josephine sighed, 'They should be aware we can hear them just fine. Pay them no mind,  
>Inquisitor. Rumors should wind down sooner or later'<p>

'At least it's not Cole, it gets uncomfortably graphic' said the Inquisitor. His three advisors  
>looked at each other, both curious and mortified at the same time. Especially Cullen, who first stumbled<br>upon Bull's full manhood when all he was trying to do was seeking Lavellan's council.  
>The elf mage knew it's a matter of time before Blackwall or Cassandra would spill the bean.<br>'M-moving on, I think I'll take up on your offer'

'Which offer? questioned the Commander, flustered.

'I believe it was swordsmanship basic or were you too fixated on your old flame?' Josephine  
>teased the Commander, not passing up the chance to do so whenever possible.<p>

'Maker's breath! Can we talk about something else?' Then the four of them continued to  
>laugh and enjoy the rest of the evening with idle talk. Until a scout came barging in bringing<br>dire news that ended up with emergency meeting and Lavellan riding towards Fallow Mire.

* * *

><p>'…With <em>a goat<em>' the Herald of Andraste repeated as he leaned against one armchair, hands  
>covering his mouth. Inevitable wolfish grin forming upon his face, couldn't help but being<br>amused at situation that arise.

Lavellan's urgent mission in the bogs involved fighting undeads, answering challenges from  
>Avvar's heir, and rescuing soldiers the mountain dwellers captured. As the chief's son refused<br>to parlay, the Inquisitor was forced to kill him. Surprisingly, it brought unexpected result.  
>The highlander Chief himself attacking Skyhold by throwing goat at it. Imagining the four legged<br>mammal flung at the stone wall had Lavellan difficulties in maintaining his facial  
>expression. He might just have to go through Ben-Hassrath training to fix it.<p>

The elven Inquisitor looked past the audience where his inner circle members were, sitting  
>by Varric's corner. Except for Vivienne who perched upon the second floor balcony<br>overlooking the throne room, as she enjoyed observing the masses from vantage ground.  
>Realizing the younger boy's gaze, the First Enchanter gestured for Lavellan to return his<br>attention to a more pressing matter.

Varric was grinning from ear to ear, taking notes on every details happening in the throne  
>room. Cassandra looked at the Inquisitor sympathetically, but occasionally glancing at the<br>author's scribbles. Iron Bull and Sera made no effort in holding their humor. Their laugh  
>were loud enough to be heard from the throne. Blackwall was unsure how to react.<br>Nevertheless Lavellan could not help but envy his friends freely expressing their mind at the  
>moment, as opposed of being stuck sitting on the throne he never wanted and pretending to<br>be a person he was not.

Dorian and Solas managed to scrounge up references on Alamarri culture in the library and  
>hastily wrote references on a blackboard. As they practically lived in the haven of knowledge,<br>they had full access to where to find information needed, even during duress. They had Bull,  
>who was tall enough, to raise the reference filled board above sea of heads. The Ambassador<br>noticed the spectacle and made effort to keep everyone's attention to the front whilst Lavellan  
>seek council from the chalk writing. Both Cullen and Lelianna fought the urge to look back,<br>though they know whatever transpired would amuse them. The letters were small, but being  
>an elf had its boon. The Inquisitor managed to read the words which looks like coded cipher<br>to normal eyes. Cole snuck and hid behind the throne, providing council into the Avvar Chief's mind.

'He meant no harm, he accepts. Such is their way'

Despite the help flooding from his friends, Lavellan was unsure how to respond to such  
>offense. After all he's not familiar with human laws. Josephine was as dumbfounded as the<br>Inquisitor that she said , 'Don't look at me'.

* * *

><p>After exhausting trips and excursions to Inquisition protected area, finally Lavellan got his<br>well deserved rest. Throwing himself onto the bed which apparently upgraded into crimson  
>draped bed. Red velvet veil covered four corners, fleur de lys pattern on the crimson sheet,<br>and redwood woodwork. Recalling it was similar to beds in Free Marches, those sold in  
>fancy furniture shop in human cities. Innocent days long past, whence he could prance about<br>human cities without anyone giving him second thought. The veils would help the young elf  
>sleep better, muffling outside noises and dimming light to a much more comfortable degree.<br>Lavellan remembered Ambassador Montliyet said so when he confessed his difficulty to sleep.  
>He never thought she'd actually go through the trouble of replacing the bed, feeling sorry for<br>stealing some of her candied nuts when she was out of her office earlier.

Lavellan personally preferred the outdoors, sleeping under the trees and gentle moonlight.  
>Amongst pearl white hallas. Watching glittering stars in dark blue heavens as they drifted off<br>to sleep. Alas, being the leader of Inquisition forces robbed him of such luxury. Sprawling on  
>the new bed, slowly drifting to sleep. He cared not his legs were hanging off the bed as he was<br>laying sideways. They would be sore the next day but the recently knighted enchanter could care less.

In his dreams Sera's question circulated, festering in one's thought. Why him indeed? Since  
>when? How it happened?<p>

Darkness formed into a dank dungeon, red lyrium sprouted in neglected corners instead of  
>dust. Tacky carvings of canine: wolves and dogs in equal numbers. Recognizing it to be<br>Redcliffe Castle in darker future of Thedas, the dreaming elf muttered curses as he wished  
>not to see such abomination again. Alas, such ground had been frequenting Lavellan's<br>dreaming moments.

Dorian walked beside Lavellan, muttering to himself time magic theorem. They had seen  
>atrocity in western dungeon, in the form of Grand Enchanter Fiona slowly turning into living<br>mineral. From whom the Venatori mined their source of red lyrium. Sinister form of metal  
>that could take over one's mind and life force in the process. A dark future awaited the two<br>when denied their existence for a full year.

Within such future, Lavellan saw the Iron Bull's back. Facing away from prison's bar,  
>humming tavern songs. Latched upon his weary back were red lyrium, growing ever so<br>slowly but soon it would encase the well built Qunari. Crimson mist veiled upon the bigger  
>man, equally malicious red festering inside his eyes. Replacing what was iron grey before.<p>

'You're dying?' The elven mage remembered uttering those two words after the Iron Bull  
>explained what happened to him in the absence of Herald. The other simply smiled sadly,<br>fully knowing his inevitable fate. One he would not go without fighting to death.

Invigorated back as Iron Bull returned to where he belonged, the battlefield. Slicing Venatori  
>mages as the four advanced towards Alexius' throne room, with Lelianna in tow behind<br>them. Clearly exhausted from the torture, one she never broke into. Never failing to shoot  
>down stragglers her comrades missed.<p>

Accepting back as the Qunari turned away from Dorian and Lavellan, striding towards  
>demon filled hallways alongside the trusty dwarf and his crossbow. Both knew they<br>marched to their deaths. Once again the Inquisitor watched in horror as terror demons and  
>crazed Venatori mages threw lifeless bodies onto stone floor, stabbing Lelianna at the end<br>of her struggle. Their claws and swords glittered as crimson liquid dripped freely from it.  
>The trio's empty eyes filled Lavellan's vision as Dorian dragged him into the rift once again.<p>

Redcliffe castle changed shape into stormy coastline in northern Ferelden. The Iron Bull's  
>back looked uncertain then, broad shoulders slumped to the side. His good right eye never<br>parted from Venatori camp across the hills. Krem and the rest of Bull's Chargers cornered  
>like rats as Tevinter extremist descended upon them.<p>

Which one to discard? Alliance and Loyalty to the Qun or Lives of the Chargers? Upon his  
>right side was Gatt, expressing his concern for Iron Bull's questioned loyalty. The elf he<br>saved in Seheron did not wish for the Qunari to become Tal-vashoth. On the left side was  
>Lavellan himself, telling the Iron Bull to have the Chargers retreat. Neither could make the<br>desicion for the Iron Bull, only influence him. In the end it was the head of Bull's Chargers  
>could make the call.<p>

Sweating hands fingering war horn hung upon his sides. Should he called in the retreat,  
>Qunari Juggernaut would be overwhelmed. Should he not, the Chargers would be fortunate<br>enough if the Vints kill them instead of experimenting red lyrium on them. In one decisive  
>moment the Iron Bull pulled out his horns and blew it as hard as he could. Hearing the<br>familiar sound, Krem ordered his men to retreat.

'They are my men' growled the huge Qunari when Gatt bellowed at him for butchering the  
>operation.<p>

Then shapes around Lavellan turned into a more familiar place, Skyhold battlements.  
>Witnessing assassination attempt at the 'Tal-Vashoth' working under Inquisition. One<br>attempt the Iron Bull brushed off, despite his fear for descending into primal madness as  
>the other Tal-Vashoth did. Fear enveloped his back then. More than uncertainty, more than<br>regrets for butchering potential alliance, more than anything else was apparent fear.  
>Lavellan reached upon his back then, the figure in the Fade.<p>

'_I can protect you. I can do things your blade can't_'

Battlements shapeshifted into snow covered Haven, further down Frostback Mountain  
>where Temple of Sacred Ashes used to be. The Iron Bull was standing in front of his tent by<br>Haven's gate, amused at Lavellan's word. 'How would you do that? You're a good healer, I'll  
>give you that. But mine has blood grooves'. Confident grin formed upon his alien visage.<p>

'Point taken, you big ass' said the mage then, more amused than irritated.

The other man replied then, 'Yes, you should. Your legs will grow sore tomorrow if you  
>persist sleeping like this' Image of Haven disappeared abruptly. In stead of town blanketed<br>in snow, Lavellan's private quarters appeared in place of it. The horned Qunari stayed in the  
>young elf's field of vision. Towering over the smaller figure on the bed.<p>

'Why are you here?' the boy asked then, dumbfounded. He blinked a few times as darkness  
>retreated from the corner of his eyes, allowing colors of physical world filling the elf's sight.<br>He looked outside, the sky was darker than when he drifted off to sleep earlier. It was  
>moonless pitch black night, no glittering stars either as cloud covered most of the heavens.<p>

'Because certain someone neglected locking their bedroom's lock, again' smirking, the  
>Qunari shifted Lavellan's position on the mattress. His smaller frame allowed Iron Bull to<br>easily pick him up. He had the courtesy of taking Lavellan's boots off before doing so. 'What if  
>assassins decided to pay a visit while you sleep?'<p>

'…and keeping certain someone out in the cold? Perish the thought' the exhausted boy  
>yielded as the bigger man gently lifted him, putting Lavellan's tired body right in the center<br>of the bed. He rolled off to the sides, giving his paramour space to lay on. Creators know he  
>took more space than the Inquisitor did.<p>

'Here I thought you're distressed by nobles talking about me frequenting your room, Kadan'  
>it took no effort to realize the signal, the Iron Bull climbed the bed. Loud creaking as the<br>mattress yielded under his weight. Clearly most Orlesian or Fereldan bed was not designed  
>for a Qunari.<p>

'Who told you?'

'Red did, it's not like I didn't know it beforehand. Formality perhaps, but her thoughts that  
>counts. Nobles are like peacocks, too busy flaunting their feathers to notice everything else'<br>as the Qunari spoke, familiar scent of Chasind Sack Mead permeated the air. 'Anyway, when  
>did you change your interior?'<p>

'Josephine did when we're off wetting our breeches in the bogs. She probably realized my  
>previous bed could not hold a Qunari of your size' said Lavellan, deliberately teasing the<br>man laying besides him. Iron Bull replied it with a nudge to Lavellan's middle, laughing  
>heartily.<p>

Lavellan snuggled against the bigger man's neck then, closing his eyes as Fade beckoned  
>upon him once again. If there were another that could lull the dalish youngster to sleep<br>aside from grassy bed, it would be his lover's broad chest. Not afraid of possible encounter  
>with demons in his dreams, as his physical body was in the embrace of stronger arm<br>wrapping around his back. Without the need of seeing the Iron Bull's visage, the elf know his  
>significant other was smiling.<p>

It took no effort for Lavellan to realize then. It was neither uncertain nor sad backs of the  
>Iron Bull that made him fell for the older Qunari. Those fearful backs only strengthen the elf<br>mage's resolution in protecting Iron Bull. What made Lavellan head over heels for the head  
>of Bull's Chargers was his confident if not gleeful back as he lead the Chargers into battle.<p>

Too bad the others would have to live the mystery.

* * *

><p>'So, Tiny. I understand you're reluctant to share whatever happened in the room. I can<br>respect that' said the dwarven author, quill on one hand and parchment on another. 'Kid's  
>graphic description doesn't count by the way. I had to get it directly from you or His<br>Inquisitioness'

'Thank fuck for that' replied Iron Bull, slightly irritated for getting reminded at Cole's  
>mortifying monologue. As much as he loved the squirelly kid, he still needed to learn when<br>to and when not to speak. It was more of a matter of what to-es in fact.

The two were sitting in Herald's rest, by the Chargers' usual spot at the other end of the  
>room, by the stairs. Krem was missing from his usual chair in the corner, where he normally<br>drank his alcohol directly from the bottles. Varric confided in Iron Bull about his possible  
>next titles and decided to peruse his expertise in mercenary and Ben-Hassrath knowledge.<p>

'Still, I'm but curious what or why … what's the word... the attraction? No, that sounds like  
>some cheap novel.' Varric's sentences ended in mumbles and muttering on grammars and<br>vocabulary usage. Tapping his fingers on wooden table, the dwarf continued to seek  
>forgotten words in his mental dictionary. Brows furrowed so much it amused the Iron Bull.<p>

'I noticed you're taking your writing very seriously'

'Writing is a serious business. Incorrect grammar not only cause self-humiliation but also  
>misinterpretations. Imagine what happened when the characters speak of a dead person in<br>present tense! Or vice versa! Not to mention words and phrases usage should be placed on  
>correct scene and situation. Would you have plebeians speak in royal tongue? Fereldan<br>speaking in Orlesian accent? Orlesian noble using Carta phrases? It's as strange as listening  
>to Lavellan spouting noble crap out of nowhere'<p>

'I agree, we all know how ignorant he is to non-elven affairs. Speaking of characters, I recall  
>your villains are well written. The way you write it, seems like they landed on the heroes'<p>

'Why thank you, I believe the best villains are those willing to get their hands dirty-' Varric  
>trailed off as he realized his Qunari friend tried to derail the subject of their<br>conversation. 'Well played, Tiny. I almost forgot what I came here for'

'Hah! Here I almost got you'

'Come on, just give me…say, one word. I can work on from there' the dwarf insisted.

'Sure, let's see what you've got' challenged the former Ben-Hassrath. Shifting in his seat to  
>face Varric, smirking. Declaring a challenge to the renowned author. The Qunari had<br>always wanted to see his favorite writer in action. In sense of literary works instead of doing  
>reverse moonsault while shooting bolts onto Carta thugs. 'Eye'<p>

'_Words cannot describe the hue in his eyes. Warm shades of embrium crimson, not sinister  
>red lyrium, of his outer iris. Emerald forests encircling dark pupil. In between embrium and<br>forests were golden fields of wheat. Said it used to be mere fields in Inquisitor's eyes, but  
>unwilling visit into the fade had changed him. The eyes were merely physical change the<br>mysterious realm did. But a welcome change to his paramour as the twin gems sparkle so  
>whenever he's in the perimeter. Colors dancing in joyful, innocent harmony'<br>'Nice! You said you weren't good with romance_'

'I've been training to meet up our Seeker's standard' Varric said confidently. Muffled  
>disgusted noise could be heard from the other end of the wooden table where Cassandra<br>sat with Blackwall and Solas. The Warden had been teaching the apostate how to play  
>diamond back. 'But I digress, descriptive passages is rather my forte. Genre had nothing to<br>do with it'

'So I've noticed. Fingertips'

_'Lightning struck out of Lavellan's fingertips as if he commanded the skies itself. Violent  
>torrents of electric force barraged the enemy without mercy. Shocking and immobilizing<br>them but for a moment. A precious moment whence front line fighters utilize their swords  
>and axes, slicing through foes unfortunate enough to be standing in their way. ….damnit I<br>derailed, give me a second…uhh, right. Hard to imagine the very same fingertips unleashing  
>unstoppable force could produce less lethal and kinder, gentle even, magic. Compassionate<br>smooth met battle hardened rough, tips tracing upon newer wounds. Crimson red flowing  
>out the cuts. Pain slowly disappeared as the wounds closed, ticklish trailing upon old scars<br>in exchange_'

'Crap. That's a whole lot of details you put in there'

'I am but a humble servant to my readers' Varric nodded solemnly, but quickly returned to  
>his ever so slightly smug demeanor. 'Now do you have any more prompts for me or are you<br>ready to confess?'

'Hah, you won. But why not both? Back' Considering how forthcoming Iron Bull with  
>sensitive information, Varric considered if the word provided was truth or mere prompts.<p>

'Back huh? Rather strange. Let's see…' Varric gathered his thought for a while, failing to  
>notice the trio stopped playing diamond back. The dwarf didn't even realize Blackwall had<br>lost a shirt. Solas deemed it wise to cease playing as the Seeker put her utmost attention to  
>their local storyteller. When Varric looked up and saw Cassandra's face, he grinned as he<br>recited images woven into his head.

'_Slender frame on velvet sheet, face down against pillow of similar material. Ragged breath,  
>cheeks and ears bloomed red, muffled moans escaping the mouth, teeth biting pillow in<br>hapless excitement. Slightly wettened from dripping saliva. Hands tied in scarves, denying  
>him from clawing the sheets nor holding the bedpost. Pain and pleasure mixed in well, too<br>well perhaps. His back quivered from gentle kisses and touch, occasionally bites that leaves  
>ever so sweet red marks. Calloused hand ran over the sweating back, slightly smelled of<br>elfroot and violet. Subtle, but it's there. A back so small yet it shouldered burdens of every  
>single living being in Thedas during the day. But, after sundown it was different. Within<br>those quarters reserved for the unlikely pair, his lover would lift such burden he never  
>asked for yet willingly shoulder. It gets rougher in time, bed creaking grew louder each<br>push…_'

'S-STOP RIGHT THERE!' the Seeker screamed, interrupting Varric from describing the  
>exchange further. Her face bright red, as if someone threw tomatoes on her. As the dwarf<br>expected, the story he spun was too indecently graphic for her to be told in public. Blackwall  
>clicked his tongue in disappointment while the elven apostate kept his expression neutral.<br>Though it didn't take much to realize he had been keenly listening.

'Aww, it was getting to the good part' said the Iron Bull, shifting in his seat and proceeded to  
>refill Varric's empty tankard '…and frighteningly accurate as well. Nice going there'<p>

'I aim to please' said the author, bowing slightly whilst mimicking Cassandra's favorite  
>phrase whenever Iron Bull complimented her fighting style. He sipped the content of his<br>recently refilled tankard, coutesy of the mercenary leader. Varric's eyes widened for a  
>second before he spurted out his drink. Wiping his mouth, the dwarf retorted 'Andraste's<br>great flaming ass! What is this?!'

The Iron Bull laughed as he too drank the burning liquid, 'Maraas-lok!' Coughing after his  
>throat lit on fire.<p>

At that moment the very same Inquisitor descended the stairs, with Lelianna in tow.  
>Fortunately for the dwarf and his audience, Lavellan did not overhear Varric's spontaneous<br>friend fiction. Blackwall feigned innocence as he shuffled his deck of cards, pretending not to  
>know anything about the affair. Solas followed suit by offering to distribute the cards, chuckling<br>as he did so. Varric decided to abandon his writing and requested a game of Wicked Grace.  
>Iron Bull put on poker face as he observed his hands and planned future moves. Casually<br>asking the elf to join in. Cassandra's mouth was wide open, finding no word that could save her  
>from the embarrasing situation. With the young elf , and the whole inner circle knowing her vice,<br>it would only take the densest to know what Varric had been telling.

'What did I miss?' The silver haired elf questioned, one hand on his slender hips. Clearly fishing  
>for information from the men. His spymaster would not miss such opportunity either as she let<br>the Inquisitor wasted minutes in the tavern 'Not another year of fight against massive demon army,  
>I hope'<p>

'..NO, ABSOLUTELY NOTHING' cried the Seeker, clearly flustered. Such reaction only stoke  
>the Inquisitor's curiosity. Knowing he'd pursue the subject, Cassandra quickly rose from her<br>seat and dragged the elven boy out Herald's Rest.

Lavellan's amused voice trailed off in the distance, 'Oh, I see! Must be one of those stories!'  
>Thankfully still ignorant to the fact that he himself was the subject of indecent plot. Lelianna,<br>oblivious of the issue, followed Cassandra and Lavellan. Whilst the remaining laughed their  
>posteriors off witnessing such comical scene.<p>

They'd continue the laugh if Sera and Krem did not descend the stairs while discussing  
>equally interesting issue. 'His back of all things, feet I can understand. Back?'<p>

'Inquisitor said he didn't understand either, did he? We won't have the answer anytime soon'  
>replied the Chargers' lieutenant, bringing with him two empty tankards. Seeing the crowd<br>sitting in Chargers' usual spot, Krem continued 'Hey Chief, you could have called, you know'

'Ha, looks like they have been asking the same question' commented the Qunari. 'Am I to  
>believe you had nothing to do with it?'<p>

'Perish the thought, second hand information is not reliable enough'

* * *

><p>Later that evening, one of Inquisition agents called in for Blackwall, Iron Bull, Cole, and<br>Cassandra as emergency situation had arisen that the Inquisitor himself had to ride for  
>Fallow Mire. A swamp region south of Hinterlands notorious for its undead problem.<br>Selected entourage spent the rest of the evening preparing for long and arduous journey  
>ahead.<p>

Riding behind the Inquisitor, the Iron Bull steered his Fereldan horse expertly as the host  
>descended Frostback Mountain towards Hinterlands. The elven mage was riding on a<br>brown maned Halla, a ride he's accustomed to. Even more so that the proud animal was  
>Lavellan's partner back in Free Marches. How it one day wound itself in front of Haven's<br>gate, nobody knew. Only the elven mage was excited, laughing happily at the sight of his  
>friend. He ran towards the loyal friend as if wings grew on his back. Forehead touched<br>another intimately, knowing the others had gone through unspeakable hardships. There  
>were times the Qunari suspected his lover could speak to Hallas. He took out a small paper<br>and wrote on it hastily 'Ask Solas' in bad handwriting as bumpy ride not allowing him finer  
>forms.<p>

Cole sat behind the Inquisitor, as he could not ride yet. One issue that ought to be remedied  
>soon. The boy was quiet , fixing his hats many a times. Shrieking wind kept sweeping<br>his queer shaped hat off that Cole finally kept holding it on like his life depended on it. The  
>sight brought smile to the rest of the entourage.<p>

Small frame, as thin as a twig, might just crumble due to its brittleness. Younger elf that  
>faced away from bonfire during cold nights away from Haven or Skyhold. Curling into fetal<br>position, Lavellan slept more soundly in the open instead of behind safe walls of Inquisition  
>stronghold. When nobody was paying attention, he'd snuck towards his Halla and snuggled<br>with it for the rest of the night. Not without the Qunari's constant eye on him, whether he  
>knew it or not. Should Cassandra caught him doing so, she'd give him an earful that<br>Lavellan entered the tent prepared for him. His back slumped in defeat.

Frozen icy trail the elven knight enchanter left behind as he phased towards undead rising  
>from deep waters, dragging Cole into watery hells. It might be Fade toying with Iron Bull's<br>remaining good eye, but what he saw as Lavellan took flight was dazzling azure feathers  
>sprouting off his back. During close quarter fights, the Qunari would plaster his back onto<br>the Inquisitor's. Protecting him from archers and melee fighters vying for unguarded  
>moments. Feeling the warmth, the Iron Bull was ensured that Elves did not grow wings<br>when he was not looking.

The Qunari was so used to the brittle elf standing in the back row alongside Dorian and  
>Solas, throwing spells at faraway enemies, that he found it a bit startling when Lavellan<br>suddenly charged off against lines of enemies alone. Staff in one hand and sword that  
>seemed to be made out of light in another. The Iron Bull admitted he enjoyed fighting side<br>by side, guarding each other's back, killing enemies that the others missed. They moved  
>together as if they had practiced beforehand that the rest of the crew thought they were<br>dancing.

'Are you seeing this, kid?' Blackwall addressed Cole, whom he had dragged off the murky  
>swamps. Stabbing a ghoul in the older man helped Cole gagged out water and<br>weeds he accidentally swallowed during his brief misadventure under the water surface.

'Yes. They dance. Different dance but equally protective. One complement the others. Where  
>one excels in strength, the others in magical finesse'<p>

'Good, report this to Varric when we return. He'd be sorry he'd rather taking care of Cartha  
>thugs in Hinterlands'. Said the Warden in amused gruff voice. His mouth curving into a sly<br>smile. One which Cole imitated immediately.

'Seems like we don't need to worry Lavellan butchering Halamshiral later' commented  
>Cassandra, she was in good humor then. Despite the dire situation they were in. Fighting<br>risen undead and devout Lady of the Skies followers.

Barrages of lightning passed by the Seeker in quick succession. She turned back  
>to find a terror demon standing behind her, mouth open in ironic terror as thunder struck<br>him the next second. Seizing the opportunity, Cassandra raised her sword. Summoning  
>power she gained at the end of her Vigil. Dazzling light burned demons in mere seconds.<p>

'Nice move, Cassandra!' the Inquisitor complimented the Seeker joyfully.

'No, thank YOU' replied the Seeker as she jumped into the fray once again. Stabbing and  
>slashing demons standing in her way.<p>

After no more undead rising beyond watery surface and rouge Avvar soldiers standing,  
>the Iron Bull ordered for Chargers throat cutters to check whether there are enemies alive.<br>With them in action, no one would be left standing. The former Ben-Hassrath approached  
>the Inquisitor then. After many considerations, he absent-mindedly patted the elf's back.<p>

_A back so small yet it shouldered burdens of every single living being in Thedas_

The smaller figure jolted ,startled from the sudden gesture. Blackwall saw the promising  
>scene and proceeded to pretend cleaning his swords from guts and blood sticking on it.<br>Cassandra looked the other way hastily, hiding a grin. Lavellan took a glance at the Iron Bull,  
>confusion hiding sparks of glee.<p>

_Colors dancing in joyful, innocent harmony._

'Oh, you're wounded. Let me tend to it' said the mage, oblivious still to Varric's smut  
>literature starring Lavellan himself. Summoning magical forces, a kinder one instead of<br>lethal lightning, which takes form of emerald sparks floating around the elf's right hand.  
>Lavellan concentrated on deeper wounds instead of small bruises and cuts, leaving them to<br>mercy of Stiches' poultice and bandages. Obviously he was saving his energy to fight  
>against obnoxious Almarri's heir who kept Inquisition soldiers hostage.<p>

_Compassionate smooth met battle hardened rough, tips tracing upon newer wounds._

The Iron Bull kept his composure as fingers trailed upon his face. Pain disappearing from  
>cheeks where Almarri fighter bashed his shieds on prior. Holding an amused snicker seeing<br>the Inquisitor standing on his toes, another hands holding the Qunari's folded arms for  
>support, trying too hard complimenting lack of height.<p>

Varric's prior literary work was accurate to a degree, but he missed an important detail. One  
>tiny detail he would never share to the rest of inner circle members. A particular trait the<br>former Ben-Hassrath making him regretted not for abandoning the Qun.

'_Commanding forces unfamiliar. Swinging sword of light unknown. Away from safety of  
>forest and his Keeper. Yet struggling his very best. Sprouting dazzling, enchanting wings<br>each time he advances. Want to be there when the confident turned uncertain. Giving push  
>he needed. Encouragement when untold fear enveloped slender shoulders<em>'

Recognizing Cole's solemn monologue, Bull's good eye widened in disbelief. Both Blackwall  
>and Cassandra were practically beaming from listening to Bull's inner thought. It was not<br>the details they'd take amusement out from but rather a certain flustered couple's reaction  
>whenever Cole innocently spoke of their secrets. The Qunari looked at the elven mage to find<br>him astonished, cheeks turning dawnstone pink.

'Need some time alone?' The Warden deliberately teasing the stiff figures, not surprised  
>should they turned to statue on the spot. 'Seems like a good place to break up camps,<br>anyhow'

Fingertips distanced from grey cheeks, much to Iron Bull's dismay. Gentleness turned  
>confident stoic in less than a second. 'Right, we've been fighting through dangerous region.<br>Let's take a break.…and Cole? We really need to talk'

'Don't be too hard on the kid, he meant well' said Blackwall, smirk had not left his face.

'I know. Just going to tell him about privacy and timing' replied the Inquisitor. Whomever  
>seeing him at the time would think he got dawnstone growing beneath his cheeks.<p>

'So…back is it?' the Seeker approached the Iron Bull, passing poultice to the bigger man  
>before proceeding to oversee the men setting up camps and securing the perimeter.<p>

'Hmm mm' the Qunari mused gleefully, watching Inquisitor's back as he confidently passing  
>orders and replying to reports. In his reverence to the Herald, Varric failed to mention one<br>fatal flaw reverting Andraste's chosen to be mere mortal. The one trait that reminding him  
>Herald of Andraste was elf first before Thedas' beacon of hope. After making sure nobody was<br>looking, the Qunari approached Lavellan and slapped the boy's back 'No _slouching_, you're the _boss_!'

* * *

><p>Threads of light slipped through curtains, landed right onto Lavellan's eye. Fully awakened,<br>the elf reached for his lover's forehead, kissing him gently before leaving the warmth of the embrace.  
>He proceeded to dress himself, silently cursing for sleeping in work clothing. Josephine would chastise<br>him should he appear in wrinkled apparel. He changed into fresh ones then, allowing Iron Bull a brief view  
>over Lavellan's smaller figure. Locking his gaze upon spinal area, double checking no wings grow out<br>from the slender back.

After equipping his harness, the Qunari approached Lavellan. Enticed at visible nape between stiff  
>collar and slightly wet silver hair. Iron Bull bit Lavellan's nape lovingly, gentle enough but not without<br>leaving a bite mark. Surprised, the smaller boy distanced himself from the towering Qunari, covering  
>his nape with his right hand. Slight peach hue blossomed under sky blue vallaslin.<p>

'You ass! People will see!'

'Exactly my thought!' Laughed the Qunari as he descended the stairs. Not long after he stepped  
>his foot onto stone cobbled stairs, he received a slap on his back. It was surprisingly strong for<br>a mere mage, then again the elf had been training swordsmanship. It took little time for him to  
>realize the slap would leave a mark. 'Hey!' Unfortunately for the Qunari, Lavellan had descended<br>the stairs with grace and speed of a Halla. Denying Iron Bull from pinning the snickering mage  
>to the wall, kissing his lavish lips in return.<p>

For the rest of the morning, nobles and friends alike were treated to slightly embarrassing  
>sight. A small red love bite on the Inquisitor's nape and a red hand shaped mark on Bull's<br>broad back. It took collosal effort for the Chargers and Inner Circle -exluding the First  
>Enchanter - members to remove Iron Bull from plastering his back on Skyhold's stone wall<br>during sparring session. Cassandra commenting how they acted like children whilst trying  
>to steal a glance herself.<p>

The Inquisitor, however, was less mortified as he swung his spirit blade against barrier  
>protected practice dummy. Both Commander Helaine and Cullen observing his form. Only<br>the former templar was unsure what to make of a certain red mark on their leader's nape  
>and couldn't help but letting out a boyish loud snort.<p> 


End file.
